Turf cutting equipment, such as rotary mowers, have a cutting deck carrying one or more turf cutting implements within a cutting chamber. Open access to the cutting chamber may be provided to allow for wide dispersal of grass clippings. Side discharge mowers have an access provided at a laterally disposed side of the cutting deck and are often equipped with a discharge deflecting chute to keep debris thrown from the mower blade at a very low altitude. Known discharge deflecting chute may be formed from metal or plastic parts. These discharge chutes are generally rigid and may be damaged during use from contact with obstacles. Additionally, debris may be deflected off the interior surfaces of the chute and thrown away from the mower at an undesirable trajectory.
A common problem associated with some typical discharge deflecting chutes is that they interfere with convenient operation of the mower. Common discharge deflecting chutes are often damaged during use due to contact with obstacles. Additionally, these discharge chutes can inflict damage to trees, signposts, and other structures during contact. Areas of turf unevenness may additionally be damaged by the rigid discharge deflecting chutes contacting and scraping the turf to reveal bare soil.
It is desirable to provide a mower deck which includes a side discharge chute that directs clippings during operation in the side discharge mode. It would also be desirable for such a mower to provide or hinder the chute from becoming permanently bent, deformed or warped when the discharge chute contacts obstacles. It would also be desirable for such a mower to provide or hinder the chute from causing damage to items the chute may come into contact with during operation or transport of the mower.